A winter of futa in vale (RWBY)
by BrokenOven
Summary: Futa, so y'all know what that means. Will do requested ships if I deem them worthy and any OCs you want submitted just PM me about. Enjoy. Yuri lemons, and other kinks. UPDATE! I will be coming out with new chapters every two weeks now. Sorry if it's long but I'm trying to write better stuff which takes more time. thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Edited and revised version of chapter one. Hope y'all enjoy.

Yang was bored. After trying to study boring garbage no one cares about for about 15 minutes she quickly lost interest. Weiss, Ruby, and Blake had gone out for some sparring exercises with team JNPR because they actually did their work, unlike Yang. "FUCKING KILL ME." Moaned Yang to no one in particular as she leaned back into her chair and fell into the floor, banging her head on the floorboards. " GODDAMINIT! " she shrieked, cradling her head in her arms. Yang stumbled over to the bathroom like a drunkard after making the executive decision to take a bath to get her mind back in order.

She leaned into the door, which opened with a creak and she dragged herself to the tub, turning on the hot water. Yang locked the door behind her and began to undress. Her leather jacket lay haphazardly on the top of the toilet in a less than noteworthy attempt to keep it from getting dirty while the rest of Yang's clothes fell to the floor in a heap.

Yang hesitated before taking off her underwear. Yang was a futa, a fact that wasn't exactly comforting to her, especially after quite possibly the most awkward 'talk' with her dad. She was also a pretty hung futa too, with a whole 24inches when erect and balls that hung at her mid-thighs at the size of clementines. It currently hung at her kid-thighs in a tight little bulge. She blushed every time she looked at it before finally stripping it off. Checking the lock again, she hopped in the almost-full tub. She sighed in near ecstasy at the sheer comfort of the tub and began her overly complicated hair routine which involved 3 different types of shampoo and 4 different types of conditioner to maintain her signature hairdo. She finished and felt a tightness near her crotch. Looking down she saw that her cock stood straight up like one of those stick-up-their-ass soldiers at Atlas saluting a General.

Yang began to blush and shrugged it off. 'only one way to get rid of it's she thought, not considering just waiting. Yang began to stroke her length slowly before speeding up. She reached for her scroll and brought up some pics she had downloaded of some curvaceous gals in skimpy outfits. Yang licked her lips and began to stroke faster and harder until she started to moan softly. Yang curled up in herself and sucked herself off, her voluptuous breasts occasionally getting in her way. She groped her breasts with her left hand while she fingered her ass with the other. She was almost overwhelmed with pleasure and pulled out of her mouth, just before she came a good quarter gallon into her chest. "Oh man, that's the shit." Gasped Yang as she began to clean off the thick creamy cum off her breasts.

She closed the images on her scroll and tossed it into the pile of her clothes. Drying off, she got dressed in some black leggings and a loose crop top. She settled back into studying before she got bored again. Remembering how great jerking off had felt she decided to go another round.

She slunk over to Blake 's drawer and opened up to where she kept her underwear. She found a black lacy pair of panties and smiled to herself. She went into the bathroom and locked the door for privacy of she needed it. 'let's not be too COCK-y, or they might think I'm a JERK, when they CUM back.' She laughed at her own stupid joke before pulling down her leggings and grabbing a hidden dildo she hid in her toiletries cabinet and some lube. One thing she did forget was lock the door.

Yang's bulging dick sprung out of her specialized thong that kept her bulge in (usually) a neat little package. She applied the lube to her didlo and slid the whole 14 inches into her deliciously plump ass. She turned on the vibrator function to the max setting and was plunged into a world of ectasy. She slid Blake's panties up to her hips and slid the front below her balls and sat on the toilet to masturbate. She bent over her length and enveloped it in her bust, rubbing her breasts up and down her penis. Her books were so soft on her rock-hard dick, adding even further to her pleasure which built with the ever mounting intensity of the vibrator.

Yang imagined that she was getting plowed from behind by Blake (if Blake had a dick, that was.), while she was sucked off by an old crush of yesterday, that Neo chick.

Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her body as she began to suck on the head of her throbbing cock while continuing the boob job. "Oh YES!" she screamed in pleasure. She didn't notice that the rest of of her team had come back from training and were busily talking about what they should do for dinner. "Ruby, for the last time. NO FUCKING COOKIES. " said Weiss to the audible disappointment of Ruby.

"How about we go downtown for dinner, I have quite a bit saved up." Continued Weiss .

"I think takeout would be better" said Blake, softly.

"I 'm hungry! " groaned Ruby for what had probably been the 500th time.

"SHUT UP" responded Weiss.

"do you hear that?" Said Blake , perking up her ears. Moans of pleasure came from the bathroom and drifted into Blake's superior ears. Realizing Yang wasn't at the desk, Blake ran to the bathroom and knocked. "Yang, you there?" She asked.

" oh fuck yes! " moaned Yang, not hearing Blake, until Blake broke down the door. What Blake saw basically gave her a heart attack. She saw Yang, wearing Blake's bra, Blake's panties, and giving herself a boob job while doing a blowjob, while a huge purple dildo was plunged up her ass. "Oh... SHIT." They both said in unison, before Yang came all over her face


	2. Chapter 2

**this is chapter two. There isn't any smut in this one but there will be some Blake x yang stuff in the next chapter. Anyways, I'm sorry about th e poor formatting on chapter one and I'll make a revised version sooner or later. Enjoy!**

Yang and Blake stood there, not moving. Blake swathed with rage as she began to slowly wipe the sticky liquid off her face and chest. "I'm going to fucking kill you," Blake began, speaking in a low and deathly voice. Yang pales with something akin to terror but many times worse. " Do you understand how goddamn hard it is to wash this shit out? " she seethed. Blake considered drawing her sword and cutting off Yang's huge-ass dick.

"I'm sorry...?" Replied Yang, completely clueless of what she should say. Everything Yang was and had recently done had been wrong as hell and Blake just walked in on it.

" Hey, what's going on? " chirped Ruby, who was still clueless. Weiss took a quick peek inside and immediately wanted to throw up. She yanked Ruby aside saying. "Okay, so I'm assuming a moronic oaf like yourself haven't heard of the birds and the bees yet, so we're going to have a little talk."

" Ehh...? " exclaimed Ruby in utter ignorance. The two walked off into the main area of the room to have 'the talk, Weiss freaking sucks edition '. Anyways, back to Blake and Yang. Yang was currently attempting to hide in he bathtub while Blake descended upon her, sword drawn. Despite the situation, Blake had to admit that Yang looked pretty smoking hot, even with the titanic penis that laid limp between her sculpted thi- what was she thinking?! She had to behead this daughter of a bitch.

"Please don't kill me please don't kill me please don't kill me please-" stammered Yang, being cut off by the blade suddenly at her throat. Yeah gulped and looked up at Blake. Blake's golden eyes bore into Yang's lavender eyes like the dagger held at her throat. Yang couldn't help herself. Ever since she met Blake she had these fantasies of steadily building a romance between them, one that would last a life time. They'd adopt two kids, live and love in a top floor apartment in Atlas while the two of them juggled jobs as huntresses and their family. Yang couldn't think. She grabbed Blake by her neck and pulled her face to hers, enveloping her lips in a kiss. It was soft and gentle, which was unexpected of Yang who acted carelessly almost all the time. Blake gasped in surprise and tried to pull away before finally leaning into the kiss, realizing the hidden truth behind her thoughts of Yang earlier. She wanted this.

They pulled away, gasping for air and blushing like the hormone high young adults they were. "Can I get another for the road waiter?" Joked Yang, smirking at the expression on Blake's face.

" Fuck you. " growled Blake, trying to keep a straight face in the sheer strangeness of the situation.

"Oh yes please girl. Why do y'all think I kissed you?" Said Yang, smiling even wider.

" I need a shower. This freaking jizz is starting to dry. " replied Blake, remembering why she had been so angry in the first place. "Oh, and give my underwear back." Yang pouted but complied in mock disappointment. "You should also wash up." Blake said looking over her shoulder as she left the bathroom to get a towel.

"How 'bout we take a shower together? If like a better look at that time bellabooty that you have." Yang commented, earning a punch in the shoulder from Blake.

" Maybe next time you fucking perv. "

"Says you. Your entire reading history is just some poorly written smut!"

" And you talk like you were written into one of those badly written smuts. " Blake laughed.

"One day, imma get that ass!" Shouted Yang.

**hope y'all enjoyed, leave a review of you like or didn't like. Used to know what I can improve on. Chapter three is on its way. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

In surprised as hell that so many people have read this (not that good) fanfic. If like to thank y'all, especially those who have favorited this story and are following it. Shoutout to those of y'all who haven't written anything yet for whatever reason, I used to be one of y'all. Anyways, I will no longer be accepting requests for kinks because all you mofos have suggested so far are by far, the worst things I've ever heard. Penectomy? I'm sorry but what the fuck, no. Self -fucking, if I can figure out the logistics than maybe. If you're gonna suggest a kink like that, please don't bother. I'll take any requests for pairings or groups and if y'all want to make a fuckable OC than PM me. Danke.

Blake began to undress after hanging a couple towels over the now smashed in door frame for some limited privacy. Yang's fun still covered her face which, strangely enough, didn't bother Blake too much. Blake couldn't help but think about Yang. Yang, that obnoxious, loud, rambunctious, goddamn knockout (in both senses of the word). It really didn't help that Blake had seen Yang in heat, moaning like a slut that you'd probably find in the backroom of one the bars Ruby's uncle frequented.

Blake stepped into the steaming hot water and began to get a little horny. Blake brushed it off, just the hormone loaded mind of an 18 year old talking. Ok, fine. Maybe Blake did have some feelings for Yang. First of all, Yang was hot, she was a great friend, and they had had each others backs so many times. But still, it pained Blake to think about hung Yang was. She had at least 23 inches, Blake actually wondered if you'd need some sort of special heart in order to get enough blood in there to make the penis stand as tall as it was.

Bubbles and suds from the shampoo began to cascade over Blake's slick and wet curves, hugging her chest and legs like she wished Hang would +maybe) do to get one day. Eh, fucking forget it. Her father would basically faint of she came home with Yang as a romantic interes, and even more surprised that she probably had a good few inches in him. Still... It would be nice to feel that girthy rod, she was uptight after al- STOP! Blake thought, trying to get her mind off of Yang.

To distract herself she wondered if Weiss or Ruby for food yet or were just arguing like 4 year olds. Holy crap they annoyed her. Anyways, some good 'ol ramen would be great for the cold winter that had set upon beacon.

It was kind of cold in her bed at night, even being a faunas it was hard to stay warm. She began to reminisce about being a kid again, when she used to sleep, curled up in her mother's arms when the sea-winds made her house absolutely frigid. Yang would probably be pretty warm. Blake could imagine her head being tucked in the book of Yang's neck, her chin cushioned by Yang's soft and generous breats. Their arms wrapped around eachother, legs intertwined for warmth. Blake snapped out of her dreaming to realize that her hand was slowly starting to creep towards her dripping cunt.

Sure water made it look wetter than it really was but Blake was still shocked about the fact that she was having these thoughts about her friend. 'I'll be a good awful person if I do this. Then again knowing Yang, she'd probably say some stupid joke and clap me on the shoulder.' Blake thought, beginning to give the outside of her womanhood in circles.

It had been too long since Blake had last gotten off. She'd been so pent up, this would be good for her. She inserted a single, slender finger into her pussy. She gasped at the sudden pleasure. Maidens, if she was this sensitive it had definitely been too long. Speaking of long things... She began to fantasize that Yang's length was filling up her pussy. "Yang, it's too big, it'll never fit." She said in a quiet husky tone.

" I'll go slow, don't worry, pussy cat. " her fantasy Yang said, smiling and kicking her lips. Blake admitted that she had nothing in Yang when it came to borderline moronic wordplay but it sounded like something Hang would say so what the fuck. Fantasy Yang (FY for further mentioning b/c I'm a lazy writer) began to slowly rock her hips forward.

Blake began to moan softly. She imagined that her shapely and long legs where draped over FY's shoulders and FY was bent over her on her knees, while her cock plunged into Blake's wanting pussy. FY began to pick up speed, and began to moan softly as well. In reality, Blake had picked up one of Yang's cylindrical, jumbo-sized containers of conditioner and had started shoving into her pussy. It was nowhere near as long as Yang's rock but it satisfied her. Anyways, back to the land of fantasy within fantasy.

"Blake," gasped FY, continuing to plow Blake into paradise. " I'm gonna cum. "

"Don't hold anything back, release your payload into me. Fill me up." Moaned Blake in return, squeezing her legs around FY's back. I

"As you wish, queen e-CAT-irina" before Blake could imagine herself saying 'fuck your dumbass puns' her hips bucked on the bottle and released all over it. FY groaned loudly and began to pour liter upon liter of semen into Blake's womanhood.

Their imaginary moans were muted by Blake and FY engaging in a sloppy, lusting, and passionate kiss. Their tongues fought for superiority in each others mouths. FY's tongue easily overtook Blake's as she was weakened by immense ectasy.

They broke apart and Blake smiled a borderline delirious, half-lidded smile.

"I guess you finally got my ass." Said Blake . FY grinned Yang's goofy grin, her lavender eyes twinkling.

"Not yet." She winked, changing positions to lick Blake's asshole, then a whole new scene to her erotic fantasy began.

Again, thank you for reading. Sorry for the cliff hanger, I'm just tired as fuck. Next chapter'll hopefully come soon. See ya later.


	4. Chapter 4

here's chapter four. I hope y'all enjoy. Just a side not, I have a poll going for another possible fan fiction so please check that out. Anyways, have fun with some moar lemons.

This has been a very strange day for everyone. Everyone now knew that Yang had huge dick, Blake got an involuntary facial, and Weiss have Ruby the 'talk'. Frankly, I think it would be interesting to see what Ruby and Weiss are up to...

"I wish I could wipe my brain clean of everything you just said." Said Ruby. Weiss possibly just have the most traumatizing talk about sex and shit to Ruby. Words even went on for a bit on kinks and fetishes which were all the most disgusting things Ruby had ever heard of.

" Well, I think you'll be glad that you know this when the day comes for you to have children of your own. " said Weiss in that snooty tone of hers.

"I don't think I want children anymore... Ugh, I'm gonna be sick." Groaned Ruby, staggering over to the bathroom, which still had no door.

The truth was, it was all an act. Ruby was actually traumatized and disgusted by everyone Weiss had said, but she was no newcomer to this subject. In fact, Ruby herself was a futa. She was actually even bigger than Yang, at 27 inches while fully erect. They had helped to "relieve each others building stress" multiple times before, just to see what it was like. It had felt so wrong but so fucking good too. Yang would plow Ruby's asshole while stroking Ruby's cock, driving them to both orgasm.

They had agreed to stop a few months ago, after almost getting caught doing it in a broom closet. It was fine with Ruby, she had a major crush on Weiss.

Even though Weiss could be inconsiderate, unsympathetic, and sometimes just downright mean, she had her moments of kindness, and Ruby knew that Weiss was s good person. Weiss was also beautiful to Ruby. Her silver hair shined just the right way no matter the level of light, turning it so sorts of colors. Her slender form was graceful from perfect head to toe. Even though she had a petite chest Ruby found that cute and even more endearing. Her long legs and tight ass where also a turn on for Ruby.

"Alright, I'm heading out to get the food. The restaurant said it was ready." Baker called, halfway out the door, a brown leather jacket slung over her shoulder. She walked out then walked back in again shouting. " And no funny shit while I'm gone! Y'all know what I mean! " then she slammed the door and left.

Ruby sighed. It'd be at least an hour before Yang came back, knowing her, she's probably get stuck just doing something stupid. Last year, she almost got arrested for attempting to seduce a hooker, even though she was only seventeen at the time. The worst part was, she did succeed with the hooker, who she brought to their dorm. Ruby barely remembered her, she was a nice girl named Freyva or something. She had blonde hair with pink highlights and that's about all Ruby could remember.

She wished she could have Yang's charm and wit. Instead Ruby was awkward and clumsy. She wished that one day she'd have her way with Weiss, maybe one day. Enough dreaming, she had to change. It would be around curfew by the time Yang returned so she might as well get into her pajamas.

She couldn't go into the bathroom since Blake was a huge believer in personal privacy so she's have to change in the open. It's not like she hadn't done it before. During the mornings, when everyone was still barely awake she'd done it to save a couple minutes.

Going through puberty had made her infinitely more self-consciences about herself, especially about her penis. Hopefully Weiss would stay in the corner, doing whatever shit she was doing. Weiss want nearly as perverted as Blake (her library would make anyone to red in the face), nor as sex hungry as Yang. In fact, Weiss would probably die of shame or something stupid.

Ruby began to strip off her 'battle skirt' and peeled off her leggings. She was only wearing a sports bra and some panties with a visible bulge where her package was tucked. She dug into her drawer and pulled out some lingerie and her pajamas. Now fully naked, she pulled on the lingerie. She turned and in a strange hopping motion to fit her panties on her dick, which flipped like a fish with each bounce. Ruby then looked up, to see Weiss staring, beet red at her exposed cock.

They slowly looked up at each others eyes, a mutual exclamation of awkwardness on their tongues.

"Uhhhmmm."

" Uhh... "

"HMMMMMM..."

" Ruby. What. The. Hell. Is. That. Thing" said Weiss, gesturing to Ruby's dick.

"A hot dog that fell into my pants...?" Ruby tried, and failed to explain.

"No, that is no hotdog. That is something that I didn't think I'd see twice today." Said Weiss , blushing harder.

Ruby remembered that Weiss had probably seen Yang jacking off in the bathroom.

"Come with me." Said Weiss , taking Ruby by the arm and dragging her to the spacious closet that (rather convienetlly for the sake of this story.) was empty. "Umm... Weiss? What are you doing?" Said Ruby, beginning to panic as Weiss locked the closet door.

" You. " Weiss for on her knees and took Ruby's girthy cock in her hand and slid it up and down the already hardening shaft.

"Weiss... Stop it. Please." Gasped Ruby as the pleasure of having her crush giving her a hand job began to take over her mind.

Weiss didn't respond and when Ruby had reached her full 27 inches of erection, she enveloped the tip of Ruby's penis with her mouth. Weiss' quick tongue darted around the tip, making Ruby shiver with want.

Weiss looked up and removed her mouth from Ruby, clutching the organ in her hands.

"Say the word and I'll continue. If you don't want this than I don't either. Afterall," Weiss continued. " I love you. " she looked away and blushed to a point that someone as pale as her shouldn't be able to achieve.

"Oh Weiss." Softly gasped Ruby. " I love you too. I've had these feelings for you bottled up inside me for too long. Don't hold back, please. I want you too. " with those four words ( "I want you too" for those of y'all who didn't catch that.) Were like a queue for a theater production for Weiss to dive into Ruby's cock. It wasn't the fastest blowjob ever but Weiss had excellent technique, hitting all the most sensitive and pleasurable parts of the 16 inches she could fit down her mouth. Her hands played with Ruby's baseball sized balls, giving Ruby even more overwhelming pleasure. Ruby but her lip to stifle the embarrassing and shameless moans that finally broke through.

"Oh yes, Weiss. Suck me just like that, it feels so good." Groaned out Ruby, as she began to grip the back of Weiss' head for support. Weiss made some unintelligible mumbles and began to speed up. " Oh, oh, oh! " moaned Ruby loudly as she reached the edge of her tolerance for pleasure. She released a huge stream of creamy semen into Weiss' mouth. After about a good quarter gallon of cum later, Ruby collapsed beside Weiss after finishing her release.

"Come here." Said Weiss, wiping the excess dream from her lips with a single finger. " Have a taste. " she put her finger up to Ruby's face as she finally got up. "It's sweet, just like you." Weiss smiled. This made Ruby smile too, it was rare for Weiss to smile but it was so sweet when she did.

Ruby darted her tongue out and slurped up the sticky cum from Weiss' finger.

"Hmm... Could use some sugar." Said Ruby, snacking her lips.

" Of course you'd say that you fucking moron. " laughed Weiss. "You ready for another round?' Said Weiss. "I have something else in mind for round two. I think you'll like it."

" Ready as I'll ever be, let's go. "Replied Ruby eagerly. Weiss crawled over to Ruby and gestured for her to lay down, to which Ruby complied. Weiss than straddled her waist, gripping Ruby's perky chest for support. Weiss looked down and lined up Ruby's throbbing member with her ass.

Without warning, Weiss enveloped Ruby's penis with her tight yet soft ass, drawing an involuntary moan from both of them.

Weiss leaned down to Ruby's face, which was stuck in this cute expression of ecstasy as she continued to bounce on Ruby's cock. She leaned on closer so their noses touched and entered a sloppy kiss which produced even more muffled moans from both of them as they fenced with their tongues. Being a fencer herself, Weiss had no trouble pushing back Ruby and dominating her mouth. They pulled out, gasping for air.

Weiss suddenly gasped loudly as Ruby smacked her on the ass with the palm of her hand.

"You naughty girl, you" grinned Weiss, half-lidded and slightly delirious from the amazing pounding her add was getting from Ruby.

Weiss pulled down Ruby's bra and began to pick and play with her breasts. She kneaded, pinched, and sucked her tits using every single day she had learned to pleasure a girl's chest from her sister, who had secretly been seeing a beautiful lieutenant she was serving with.

"Weiss I'm going to cum!" Squealed Ruby.

"Please, do it for me, fill my naughty asshole! " moaned Weiss in return. Ruby and Weiss screamed in unison as they orgasmed and were sent into paradise. So much cum poured into Weiss ' ass and leaked out into Ruby's lap. Weiss knew she wouldn't be able to sit properly for days but it was a worthy sacrifice for the pleasure she had felt from her lover. They curled up in one another and fell asleep in each others arms, dreaming of greater pleasure and love to come.

Thanks to kyuubi-titan for the idea to make Ruby a futa. I'll come out with another chapter (hopefully) over the weekend. Cya.


	5. Chapter 5

Anime/Manga » RWBY » **A winter of futa in vale**

Author: BrokenOven

1\. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3 4. Chapter 4 5. Chapter 5

Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 8 - Published: 01-02-20 - Updated: 01-11-20

id:13468918

Hey so chapter five is finally out. I hope you like it. I'm finally doing something with Burnt Alaska which is one of my favorite ships, as unreasonable as it is. Have fun.

Yang took her time after getting the food, stuffing the steaming takeout into a thermal compartment she had in her bike. Cruising through the cool night air was one of Yang's favorite things to do, the wind blowing in her locks and the cold air sweeping over her skin. She was going through the urban district of Vale, eying shops and girls as she went, wolf whistling at a couple of them.

Yang decided to hit up the club, she couldn't care less about the stupid curfew rules at the academy and the food wouldn't get cold in her bike. She made a semi-burnout into an empty parking space between a rather suspicious looking van and a nearly totaled muscle car. Good. That meant nothing had changed since she was last here, besides the crowd of course.

Yang stride over to the door with the swagger of a person who knew that they turned heads, and she did. She waved to the doorman, skipping the line. He knew better than to stop her, after all, she tipped well.

Inside the club was a cacophony of music, talking, yelling, groaning, and some less than innocent noises.

Yang made her way to the bar and grabbed a seat and asked for 'the usual' (an overly excessive drink that (somehow) changed through all the colours of the rainbow and contained twice as much alcohol and aphrodisiacs than the average human should consume in an hour). That felt someone tapping her shoulder and turned around to see no one, then looked down and saw a certain, short, psychotic, killer. Neo.

"What the fuck...?" Said Yang, confused as ever. Neo just smiled and bowed, her eyes sparkling with something like madness but probably worse.

Neo was a mute, assumed Yang, which somehow made her even more scary. She was about a whole 5 inches shorter than Yang and for some odd reason, Hang thought she was kinda cute and hot. Not that Yang would ever want to be alone with the girl but it seemed like that was exactly what Neo wanted.

Neo grabbed Yang by the arm and lightly tugged on it. She was surprisingly gentle for a special forces level assassin, then again, that was her favorite style of execution. Luring in a target of a contract or whim with kindness and then extracted their blood in the most painful ways imaginable. Here record for keeping someone alive under her torture was 38 hours, 29 minutes, and 32.46 seconds. It was her greatest achievement in Neo's eyes. Yang was the only black mark on her otherwise perfect record, and Yang was starting to slowly, but surely realize this, adding to her already mounting panic.

"I'll stay here thanks, I value my life of you haven't noticed." Neo rolled her eyes and made expressions and features that suggested she was begging and eager for Yang to come with her. " I haven't even gotten wasted yet, if I die tonight, if like to at least be too drunk to feel it and I would prefer to have at least get laid once. "

"I can *hic* help." Said some drunk guy, who was practically asleep on the bar table. In less than a second, Neo was upon and threw him across the bar, where he landed in a heap. There were gasps and for a few seconds there was silence. "I'm okay!" The guy shouted and promptly fell asleep, slumped against the wall he had hit.

Neo looked up, beaming at Yang. "Still no. As I said, I'm not into whatever disgusting torture you have planned." a barista with blue hair done up with way to much gel came over with Yang's drink. He saw the situation and understood ( not really) what was happening. He saw a ton of stuff like this. Girl asks another girl if she wants to become something for the night, the next night they come back basically girlfriends. He wouldn't let one bad decision ruin this golden haired brawler ruin her week. After all, he'd been for the perfect guy to come along, but for now he'd just help others.

"Come on gal, she obviously likes you. You'll probably regret it if you let this beaut go." He said, beaming as he passed Yang her drink. Yang turned to him, in horror.

" I would like to briefly inform that this 'beaut' has tried to kill me before and she has most likely killed and tortured multiple people for money and for fun. I'm pretty sure I'll regret it more of I do go out with her. " the barista's jaw dropped and he scurried away for his safety. Yang turned back to Neo who began tapping her shoulder again. Neo had this look on her face that seemed to say 'come on, you know I won't hurt you, just this once, come with me.' (Okay maybe not that but close enough.). Her expression was cute enough for Yang's refusing to break down a little.

"Fine, but no murder or torture shit. This body has gotta keep its flawlessness." Said Yang. Neo shrugged and pulled Yang along as Yang dropped some money on the bar and gave her drink to some rando. Neo took Yang outside the club and back into the streets. It had begun to snow, it as quite romantic really, the soft flow of the streetlights and the subtle strobes and rainbows from the club reflecting and retracting off of every snowflake. Neo suddenly turned around right outside the entrance and stood on her tippy toes, pulling in Yang's face to hers and capturing her mouth in a kiss. Yang gasped in surprise and tried to pull away but Neo had a vice grip on her and the suddeness of it all made Yang's knees buckle. Neo finally pulled away after 23.53 seconds (she counted every single one) and smiled a gentle and soft smile up at Yang.

Yang blushed harder than even the time her team caught her jacking off.

"Maiden's Yang, it's a new one every night with you isn't it?" Said the doorman in awe. " Welp, good luck. "

"Shut up!" Yang shouted, but it was in good spirit. She had to admit, that kids felt good. It also kind of turned Yang on that Neo was, for all intents and purposes, part of team RWBY's extensive rogues gallery. Neo pulled in Yang's arm and jerked her head to the side as if to say ' come on, this way.' And Hang followed. They walked briskly through the streets of Vale to an apartment complex. This seemed to be where Neo was staying for now, Yang figured Neo moved around a lot and didn't have a permanent place to stay. What was Neo planning for Yang? Well readers, since this IS, in fact, a lemon story, Neo wanted to bang Yang.

Neo had been tracking Yang for some time now and couldn't get over her strange obsession with her. At first Neo had thought it as because Yang was the only person to survive her but she got these strange feelings in her heart whenever she thought of Yang. She figured it was just some stupid hormonal shit that she had been deprived of in her teenage years, hence her height but she had come to realize that for some odd and illogical reason she loved Yang. Neo wasn't the type to sit around when something crossed her mind, Neo acted upon her thoughts and wants, so she found Yang and decided that maybe one intimate night with her would be good for the both of them.

The two girls finally reached Neo's room at the top of the building. It was a posh penthouse suite with a living room, a master bedroom with a queen sized bed covered in brown, white, and pink sheets, a luxurious bathroom, and a balcony protruding from the bedroom that overlooked the city. Yang kicked off her boots while Neo gestures for to come to bedroom, leaving the door open. Neo had undressed into very short short-shorts and a cropped tank-too that exposed her muscles midriff. Yang began scoping out the shape of Neo's perfect body. Her legs curved into a plump and delicious ass, which thinned into a slim torso, adorned with generous and perky breats, placed below a slim and long neck, that met at the base of Neo's elfish face, and finally up to her pink brown and white hair which done up in a ponytail.

Bro spread her arms out as if to say 'I'm all yours baby. ' and Yang obliged, tackling Neo to the bed, seizing Neo's pouty lips in a sloppy and wanting kiss. Their tongues explored each other mouths before they pulled apart for air. Yang could feel her own bulge hardening under her pants as Neo began to grope and fondle Yang's curvaceous rear. They rolled over with Neo coming out on top, her hand slipping to unzip Yang's pants as the other groped and squeezed Yang's D cups under her shirt. That's bulge spring out like a runner after the starting fun and thronged in Neo's eager hand.

Yang moaned in ecstasy as Neo took no time in pulling off her shorts and panties to slide her pussy onto Yang's thick member. Neo grabbed Gang's breasts for support as she wanted in pleasure as Yang's rod thrusted up her womanhood, the full length hitting every single mark. Even thought Neo was mute she still moaned and gasped as Yang increases the gyrations of her hips to keep up with Neo's rough riding. Neo made a high-pitched yelp as she bucked her hips hard into Yang's cock, giving Yang a large return in pleasure.

"N-neo, I'm gonna-!" Yang never got to finish as her penis twitched violently and spurted a wave of fun into Neo. The hot liquid couldn't all fit in Neo, creampieing her. After a short day Neo started to strike Yang's flacid organ, making it rise up again to the full 24 inches. Neo then laid down in the bed as Yang stood up, both of them glistening with sweat and completely naked. Yang lined up her lusting cock with Neo's perfect add and began to pound. She lifted Neo's perfect legs over her shoulders and leaned on to suckle Neo's breasts. Neo but her lip and yelped as Yang placed her lips on Neo's neck, kicking behind her ear and sucking on her collarbone, marking her with a hickey. Loud, set slapping noises where produced by Yang's unrelenting plowing of Neo's asshole which was being stretched further than she thought she could tske. Both of them where united in ecstasy and pleasure as they neared an island of paradise that was release. Ever closer, their screams, groans, moans, and exclamations (the last one only applies to Yang) grew louder and less comprehensive as their brains melted from the heat.

"Oh fuck yes Neo, you're so fucking tight. I'm gonna cum so hard in your ass." Groaned Yang as she was teetering on the edge of heaven. Only a few seconds later, Yang flooding Neo's ass in a mutual scream of pleasure. They collapsed onto the bed in each others arms.

" You know, even though you're a psychotic killer, " panted Yang, Neo shrugged her shoulders at the last bit. "I could get used to this."

Well i hope you enjoyed, please leave a review of you did or didn't like my writing, any criticism helps. See y'all later.


	6. Chapter 6

**so the lemon scenes in all the other chapters are pretty shit so I tried a little harder with this one. I'm also going to go through and edit all the chapters since there are some really awkward autocorrect mishaps in them(kiss getting replaced with kids.). Anyways I hope y'all like this and I'm sorry it took so long. Also check out my kancolle fic.**

Blake was now done with her 'shower' and was now wondering where the hell everyone was. Usually Ruby would be tearing around the dorm like a crazed child while Weiss yelled at her to shut up. Blake wasn't surprised that Yang wasn't back yet, she probably went to the club, problem was, Yang had their dinner. This meant Blake would have to make something, they had a small mini-kitchen and enough food in a broken down fridge for a decent meal at least. Blake dried off and dropped the towel, pulling on some loose pajamas. "Ruby? Weiss? I have no idea where you guys are, but I'm gonna start making dinner, I don't think Yang is gonna be home for a while." Shouted Blake, tying on an apron.

" Y-yep, s-sounds great. " groaned Ruby, still laying in the floor of the closet with a sleeping Weiss. "Weiss, wake up. We need to clean up before we have dinner." Whispered Ruby, patting Weiss on the head and gently shaking her shoulders.

" Hey, stop that! Just because we fucked doesn't mean you can just wake me up from one of the best naps in my life. " hissed Weiss. Sometimes she was more of a cat than Blake, but in the mean grouchy way, not the literal cat way.

"Heh heh, you were sleeping on my boobs, heh." Giggled Ruby.

" Shut up. "

"Were they good pillows?"

" Shut up! " said Weiss, turning around to hide her blush. They were good pillows though.

"You're so cute when you get all annoyed. Especially when you're blushing." Said Ruby, putting her chin on Weiss's shoulder.

" Stop that, " groaned Weiss, trying to push Ruby's adorable face from leaning to kiss her. "Fine, just this once." Then Weiss turned around and they shared a quick, lazy kiss.

"How'd you learn to kiss so well? Did Winter teach you? She's pretty hot so I wouldn't blame you. " asked Ruby, nuzzling Weiss in the cheek.

"No, of course not! It just felt right, you know? Hey! Stop that already! I thought you wanted to clean up, not go another round!" Said Weiss, pulling Ruby's groping finger away from her chest.

"If I had the choice between dinner and you, I'd choose you until I was starving." Said Ruby, beginning to lick Weiss's neck, right below her chin.

" That's an o-odd way of p-putting it... " Weiss stammered. She was having trouble focusing, Ruby's tongue was so warm and it glided over her smooth skin with no problem. "C'mon already, stop teasing me! Let's get cleaned up and eat."

" Fine, but we'll go another round later right? " groaned Ruby, leaving a peck on Weiss's neck before pulling away.I

"Maybe. If we take a shower together, we could do a quick one." Suggested Weiss, twirling her perfect silver hair around a slender finger. She turned around, glaring at Ruby. "And I mean it when I say only ONE." Ruby but her hands up in a mock salute.

"Alright, you got me Ice Queen, but anything to lay you is worth it." Ruby licked her lips at the last bit.

"You're such a dork sometimes." Snapped Weiss .

They snuck into the bathroom, making as little noise as they could. Ruby, being Ruby, used her semblance to "stealthily" zoom into the bathroom, leaving a naked Weiss behind to sneak in her own. After a few minutes of tip-toeing, the scratchy and rough carpet turned to cold tile under Weiss's feet. Weiss brushed through the towel that hung in the door frame and set her neatly folded clothes down in the counter, while Ruby's clothes were strewn all over the floor.

"Yay we made it!" Squealed Ruby, " let's get fucki-"

"Shut up!" Hissed Weiss silencing Ruby with her hand. Weiss could feel Ruby's warm breath gliding over her palm, it felt strangely good. " Do you want Blake to hear us?! "

"If she would be willing to join us then that would be great. I've seen three ways in some pornos Yang showed me, they look great." Ruby almost drooled at the though of such pleasure. Two hot as fuck girls doing her at the same time, it would be a dream come true for Ruby.

" Considering what happened to Blake last time she was anything near sexual she's probably not in the best mood. " said Weiss, crossing her arms over her perky breasts. "What are you looking at?" Asked Weiss , tracking Ruby's eyes.

"Your boobs." Shrugged Ruby. " Damn, you're so hot. Can we please bang? It was great last time. "

"Fine. This time, use a condom. I wasn't thinking at all last time, here,I think I found some." Said Weiss, rummaging through Yang's drawer. " Yep, there we go. Extra, Extra, Extra, Large. " Weiss whispered, dangling the rubber guards in front of Ruby. Ruby had used condoms before, she wasn't a huge fan of them but if using one meant she got to go another round today with Weiss or was worth it.

Ruby pulled one out of the box and unfolded it. It was going to be a tight fit on Ruby, but she pulled it on anyways. The cold rubber have her a little shock as she slid the pink protector over her rock-hard penis, her balls tightened onto her dick a little as if she just entered a cold pool. "How is it, big girl?" Cooed Weiss, her hand already moving towards Ruby's erect member.

" A little tight, but it should hold. Maybe we should get some lube. I think Yang has a bottle somewhere. " answered Ruby, starting to blush at Weiss's alluring voice.

"No problem," Weiss said, once more digging through Yang's stuff. She produced a large bottle of lube in a translucent squirt bottle. It had a red cap and a peeling label that had the brand and 'YANG' scrawled over it in sharpie. So much for subtly, thought Ruby. Weiss tossed it to Ruby who then unscrewed the cap and angled it into her dick. It came out in a huge gush, the clear liquid spilling onto the floor in a small puddle. "Whoops." Exclaimed Ruby, looking down at her soaking cock and the small viscous puddle. " I guess we'll have to take care of that later. "

"Yes, right now we have more important matters to attend to." Purred Weiss. Ruby had never seen Weiss so aroused before, but then again, they only had sex once and it was a short go.

Weiss took Ruby's hardened length into her hand's, letting them slip around the girth of the organ, gently stroking it. The lube was cold and slimy, it stuck to Weiss's hands and dropped down her bare arms, cascading into her shoulders as she leveled down in front of Ruby, reaching up to her cock.

"Weiss, stop teasing me. If we're gonna do this let's actually do this." Gasped Ruby. Even though Weiss was just playing around it still felt good.

" Alright then, let's go. " then Weiss plunged her mouth into Ruby's penis, sucking and slurping the tip. Ruby groaned from the suddeness and pleasure that was presented by this sudden blowjob. Weiss then began to move her mouth up and down the soaked cock, she could feel a warm tingling at her crotch as well as a slight wetness, it felt good. Unlike last time, Weiss made shorter, faster movements up Ruby's penis, taking less into her mouth but completing each movement faster.

"Oh Weiss you just keep on getting better don't you?" Ruby gasped. Her knees started to feel wobly at the sheer bliss she was feeling. Eddie's tongue moved like precisely and efficiently around the bottom half of Ruby's dick. Weiss began to speed up, eliciting moans from Ruby. Weiss brushed lot strand of hair out of her eyes and looked up at Ruby. Ruby's silver eyes were obscured into nothing more than slits as her eyes began half-lidded with pleasure, Ruby have Weiss a little smile before she began to start moaning again. "Weiss, I'm gonna cum!" Ruby shouted Ruby, grabbing the back of Weiss's head to speed her up a little. Ruby need Weiss so much, she never wanted this feeling to end, even when she came. A few seconds later Ruby screamed " I'm cumming! " and shot a load into the condom.

The end quickly filled up and the hot liquid began to leak out the back do the condom while a little drop had collected at the front. "Oh maidens, that was so great." Painted out Ruby as Weiss slid off her dick. It had softened a little bit it still protruded outwards at a little over 2 feet.

" You ready for what's next? " asked Weiss, fondling Ruby's baseball sized balls (that flows weird. Huh.).

"Any day of the week of its you." Ruby bent down so her face was level with Weiss and they made out, their tongues sloppily slipping around each other and sliding around in the mouths. They two pulled away and Weiss stood up and began to push Ruby so she was sitting on top of the toilet. Weiss straddled Ruby, her lean legs hung over Ruby's soft thighs. Ruby's dick was like a barrier between their torsos, standing tall, now fully erect. Weiss draped her arms around Ruby 's neck,enveloping her in a hug. Ruby's arms reached a little lower, going around Weiss's lower back and cupping her tightly sculpted ass. Their petite breast rubbed against each other as they pulled each other info a kiss. It was passionate and slow, their lips connected sending electricity racing through their bodies (not literally, it just felt good.), Their tongues didn't battle this time but slid with in sync with the other. Weiss moaned into the kiss as Ruby began to squeeze and grope her ass. Once their lungs began to burn for oxygen they separated panting and smiling.

"You ready?" Ruby nodded. Weiss stood up so the tip of Ruby's cock was pointed at Weiss's dripping wet pussy. Ruby looked down at the glistening womanhood, admiring how wet Weiss was. She then looked up at Weiss and nodded again. Weiss plunged her pussy into Ruby's entire length . They screamed together in ecstasy and paused, catching there breath before Weiss started to shift her hips up and down, making a set slapping noise every time Weiss's ass met Ruby's thighs.

Ruby's balls tightened even further into her dick, making them ache a little in lust for cumming again.

"Weiss, I'm gonna speed up, is that okay?" Asked Ruby, as Weiss came down a fourth time. Weiss just made a whimpering noise and bit her lip but her answer was clear. Ruby activated her semblance and her length began to slide in and out of Weiss's wet folds.

"Oh dust! Holy shit Ruby, you're so fucking big!" Gasped Weiss . She felt her brain melt away as her vagina was ravaged by Ruby's thick cock. It was moving so fast it was almost painful. Weiss couldn't think anymore, her words came out as slurred exclamations of pleasure as Ruby continued at her mind-numbing pace, never faltering.

"I'm going to cum! I don't think the condom will hold!" Moaned Ruby . It was true, the condom had begun to rip due to Ruby's roughness, she's need to pull out of the came.

Weiss attacked Ruby's lips, trying to gain any advantage any way she could. Their tongues battled again, but Weiss fought a losing battle, her brain as mush, all she could think was pleasure. Suddenly a warmth filled her core and the couple moaned in unison, chorus of ectasy. They came in sync with each other, they condom barely holding against Ruby's monster load. They attempted to make out but it only lasted a few seconds before they pulled away, gasping for air.

The two lovers fell to the floor, chests rising and falling with their breaths. They looked over to each other, holding each other's hands, smiling in that strange post-orgasm nirvana. They laid their for a couple minutes before they rose to clean up.

**as always, thanks for reading and I hope y'all have a great week. Cya**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for being inactive for so long, I've just been busy doing shit but now I'm not. This is based off a request for a ship that you can see in the reviews section, in the subject of ships, just PM me or write a review. Thank you.**

Being lonely was hard for Velvet. Coco had left to consult for a fashion company and the other two boys in her team weren't the best conversation. To add to her troubles, her half of the dorm had been destroyed in a freak accident concerning a grenade-launching tuba and a sword/assault rifle thingy. After some detentions were made, construction contracts signed, and lots of talking, Ozpin decided to move Velvet in with team RWBY for the next couple of nights.

Velvet grabbed her clothes and toiletries before heading out the door, still shivering from the cold air that poured through the massive hole in her wall. She made her way down a couple of hallways before arriving at team RWBY's dorm which was strangely quiet for once, maybe it was because Yang had left. Velvet dropped her things and knocked gingerly in the door, too shy to risk knocking any louder in case she annoyed someone. After a few moments she was greeted by a (somehow?) tired looking Ruby, leaning on an even more tired looking Weiss. "Oh, hi Velvet. What's up? Need somthing?"" Asked Ruby, shuffling a yawn mid-sentence. Velvet shifted on her feet and began to explain what happened.

"My room got wrecked so Ozpin decided that I should move in with you guys for two nights."

" that's fine. We can share a bed. Hopefully that doesn't trigger some hidden yandere switch in Weiss though... Actually, that could end up being kinda hot... " Ruby said, earning a glare and a punch from Weiss. 'are they a thing now? I guess it was a long time coming.' Thought Velvet, pondering about why Weiss would be annoyed.

"Okay. Should I bring my stuff in?" Asked Velvet, starting to bend over to get her things.

" Yeah, sure. You can put it in the corner over there, by the bed. " Ruby gestured lazily, letting her hand flop limply with the gesture. Velvet quietly complied and went into the bathroom to change. It was quite strange to see a towel replacing the door which seemed to now be a heap of destroyed wood that day in the corner of the room but Velvet had seen things infinitely stranger from Ruby's bunch.

Velvet stripped off her black jumpsuit, shorts, and jacket and slid into a set of soft silk pajamas. The pajamas were a gift from Coco on their first anniversary of being together, she had bought them from her favorite brand based out of Minstral and it had took (according to Coco) a week for them to get shipped. On the subject of Velvet's relationship with Coco it was... Confusing, at least to outsiders. They had dated for a year and a half before breaking it off due to several reasons: 1) they both mutually agreed to be friends before lovers, and used the break-off to return to bring "just friends" 2) they were tired of keeping an "open relationship" and decided to just go out on their own, especially Coco, who had fallen for a model that she did some more ' suggestive' shoots with. And 3) they had gotten even more hate than usual from Cardin and his fucked-in-the-head lowlife goons. All in all, it wasn't great, but so far everything was going fine.

The photographer stepped out of the bathroom, yawning and ready for whatever bullshit CRDL would throw her way in the morning, all she needed was a bed. Didn't Ruby day something about sharing a bed? Velvet wasn't too excited about the idea of it but she guessed it was fine. Ruby was already curled up in one side of the bed, laying on top of the covers. Carefully, Velvet slid under the scratchy sheets and tried to fall asleep. Ruby kept on rolling around and muttering some questionable things in her sleep, keeping the poor rabbit awake. Velvet glanced over and tried to shuffle a gasp. Standing straight from in between Ruby's legs was a (at least) two foot protrusion, even through the baggy pajamas it was phallic in shape. Velvet blushed furiously and whipped around the other way, trying to forget the massive organ that had greeted her. Slipping in and out of dreams, Velvet's mind was captivated by thoughts of the huge penis.

Velvet hasn't had sex in a while, especially after the whole thing with Coco, she just had a little trouble moving on from the beautiful girl so she was quite pent up. 'just one quick peek ' she told herself. After confirming that everyone was asleep, she pulled down Ruby's pants, revealing the now flacid organ bulging against the tight lacy panties that Ruby wore. Again, making sure that absolutely no one would see her, she pulled down the panties to Ruby's knees and gawked at the girthy dick. Velvet took it into her hands, it was kinda heavy and floppy but still soft. Before her eyes, the organ began to expand and inflate from the sudden stimulation of Velvet's soft hands. Captivated and filled with lust by the humongous cock, Velvet began to stroke up and down the rock-hard shaft, going from slow and modest strokes to fast and hard pumps. Velvet couldn't take it anymore, she plunged herself into the dick, sucking down as much of it as she could until she couldn't breathe. The rabbit's hands moved down to Ruby's bouncing balls while Velvet tried to deep throat Ruby without waking anyone up. Problem was, she didn't quite achieve that goal, and was greeted by a soft gasp from a very confused, very scared, and very awake Ruby.

**sorry for the cut-off, I'll finish the whole thing with Ruby and Velvet soon tho, just gotta figure out how I'm gonna do it. Anyways, see ya later.**


End file.
